


Adults Game Night

by sunlitdays



Series: lucifer and chloe one shots [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nothing too explicit, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitdays/pseuds/sunlitdays
Summary: “We should do a game night with our friends.” She suggested playing with his hands after a few minutes in silence, just enjoying the little time they had to be just like this, without any celestial or human issues.Lucifer looked at her, raising an eyebrow, surprise all over his face. “I didn’t know you were into this kind of stuff, detective. Naughty you.”Chloe started back at him, rolling her eyes, but then she smiled, failing to be upset with him. “Not sex games, Lucifer.”
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Deckerstar
Series: lucifer and chloe one shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/893232
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	Adults Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> this idea popped out in my head after my last fanfic, i just love to imagine them all happy together just having fun, you know? anyway, any mistake i'll try to fix it later.  
> update 1: i totally forgot Ella and Dan were a thing lmaooo, i'm so sorry but let's pretend they never had sex.  
> update 2: i tried to fix my mistake to stick to canon, i'm sorry again

It was Chloe’s idea.

They were one night at her apartment, after a game night with Trixie. The girl was already sleeping and Lucifer and Chloe were sitting at the sofa, one of his arms around her back as she leaned into his embrace, watching something on TV.

“We should do a game night with our friends.” She suggested playing with his hands after a few minutes in silence, just enjoying the little time they had to be just like this, without any celestial or human issues.

Lucifer looked at her, raising an eyebrow, surprise all over his face. “I didn’t know you were into this kind of stuff, detective. Naughty you.”

Chloe started back at him, rolling her eyes, but then she smiled, failing to be upset with him. “Not sex games, Lucifer.”

“No?” He seemed so confused, it was endearing. Poor Devil, no one told him that not everything had to be about sex, but Chloe hoped some day she could make him totally understand this.

He was getting better at it, though, now they could just stay close to each other like they are now and Lucifer didn’t feel the need to initiate any sexual contact or make any sexual innuendos – well, most of the time, at least – especially when Trixie was around and Chloe couldn’t love him more for the effort he was putting in their relationship.

“No. Regular games, fun games, just like the ones we have with Trixie. You know, with some appetizer and beverages.”

She could imagine the gears inside his head processing what she had said. The point is, Chloe never had so many friends, even in her teen days; she was always focused on her job, and then came marriage and her daughter. However now she had a whole group of friends, one of them being an actual demon from Hell, true, the other being an angel, _also true_ , but hey her boyfriend was the actual Devil, so at this point there wasn’t going back.

She also had met God himself who happens to be her father in law. _That was intense._

“Like… Play monopoly?”

“Yes, or pictionary or something else.”

“That sounds a little childish, detective.” He retorted, not quite understanding the point she was trying to make.

“It will be fun, Lucifer, trust me.” Chloe stared into his face in a way she knew he couldn’t resist, noticing the exact time the corner of his eyes softened and his lips went up in a gorgeous smile.

“Okay.” He agreed. Honestly, maybe he should be worried about the fact that a single human had this much of power over him, but he didn’t care less. Lucifer trusted her entirely. “And after, we can make our own game night in the bedroom or any place you want, I’m not picky.”

She laughed as Lucifer brought her easily to sit on his lap, each leg on one side.

“Only if you let me choose what kind of game we’ll play.” Chloe nuzzled her nose in his neck softly before kissing in the same spot and he closed his eyes gripping her hips more strongly.

This woman will be the death of him, he was sure of it.

_Dad helped him._

***

The adult’s game night happened two weeks after that at the penthouse. Everyone loved the idea and was excited about it. Mazikeen, just like Lucifer, was not familiar with the concept of a game night not being about sex.

“Damn it, Decker, I didn’t knew you had it in you. I’m proud.” The demon had said before checking Chloe’s out from top to bottom.

“It’s not about sex, Maze.” She rolled her eyes and then proceeded to explain to her what a game night meant in her terms. The woman shrugged accepting the invitation, having free food and free booze it couldn't be that bad.

“I’m going to take a quick shower.” Chloe let Lucifer know. They had spent all afternoon setting everything for their night with their friends. They moved the piano and the sofa away to have more space in the middle of the room, and the center table was full of appetizers of the best quality.

“Can I join you?” His hoarse voice reached her ears like a sensual caress and she shivered. Damn him and his sexy voice and his delicious fingers and handsome face.

“No.” Chloe replied with a grin full of mischief, unbuttoning her pants and pulling it down slowly.

“But, detective–” Lucifer started to complain and she shut him up with a quick kiss.

“After.” She promised before running to the bathroom and all he could do was stare at these pretty legs of hers and the lovely movement of her ass.

***

Ella was the first to arrive, being followed by Maze, Linda and Amenadiel. Dan was the last one because he needed to leave Trixie at a sleepover.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Linda asked, the drink in her hand almost finished.

“Right, so we have monopoly, pictionary, and a mime game,” Chloe answered and she noticed that Maze and Amenadiel looked confused. Oh, celestial and demon beings, _right_. So Chloe explained to them how it worked the games.

“Pictionary sounds good,” Dan said and everyone agreed.

“Girls against boys,” Ella suggested grinning.

After that, they started playing. Boys’ team first since they were with a participant less. Dan took out a card and went to the blank poster starting to draw with a focused look. This one should be easy, he thought, but he overestimated his teammates.

Lucifer frown his face trying to understand what Dan was drawing, realization fulfilling his face a few seconds later. “Daniel, this is a penis. A really big one, actually, looks like mine.”

Dan choked and laughed, denying.

“No?” Lucifer asked mouthed to Chloe, receiving a big exasperate expression from his girlfriend.

“Dude, that was a microphone. It was so easy,” Daniel exploded as soon as his time was up.

“But that looked like a penis, Daniel.” Lucifer answered looking at his brother for confirmation. Amenadiel stood there, still trying to understand the concept of the game, but yeah, _that really looked like a penis._

Linda went next and the girls got it right easily, Ella and Chloe answering at the same time.

“That’s not fair,” Dan complained. “I’m stuck with these two idiots, it’s obvious that we are going to lose.”

“Well, that sounds like your problem, isn’t it?” Chloe teased.

“Let’s make this more interesting, shall we?” Maze came back from the bar bringing a shot of whisky for everyone. “The losing team has to drink one of these.”

And just like that, a regular game night turned out a drink game night. Every time a team lost the round they drank a shot and Chloe was thankful she didn’t bring Trixie to this.

After the rough start, Lucifer, Amenadiel and Maze were, in fact, pretty good at it. The last round was an “all play” meaning both teams were going to draw at the same time.

“I say we let our love birds do this one.” Linda proposed.

“Well played, doctor.” Lucifer got up from the sofa pulling Chloe with him.

“You’re _so_ going to lose,” his detective said smirking, teasing him.

“Let’s make a deal, if you’re so sure then.” Lucifer raised an eyebrow mischievous, an idea pumping in his mind.

“You know you’re bad at drawing, right?”

“I’m not bad at anything, love.” Spoiler alert: yes, he was very bad at drawing.

“Okay, so I accept to make a deal with the devil. What is going to be?” Chloe asked, getting excited about the idea. They always did this, their little bets were about anything, but most of the time was all sexy activities, so at the end there wasn’t truly a real winner.

Their competitive spirits were entrenched in their relationship from the beginning, even when they were only friends trying to pretend to not be head over heels in love with each other.

“What do you say about a blank cheque and we will have to do anything the other says so tomorrow?” He suggested.

“Deal.” Chloe agreed giving him her hand, this will be very interesting, and she already knew one thing or two she was going to ask. Lucifer held her hand kissing her palm before let it go.

As it was expected, Chloe won the game bringing the victory to the girls at the last second, but it was not that easy how everyone thought it would be.

“Maybe next time, babe.” Chloe smiled from ear to ear as she kissed his cheek.

***

03:00 in the morning and the group still was at the penthouse.

“So Ella is the only one who never had sex with any of us?” Linda asked and everyone stopped what they were doing to think. Lucifer was on the floor with Chloe between his legs, Maze was right next to them, Dan at the bar stool and Linda, Ella and Amenadiel on the sofa, everyone had a drink in their hands and no one noticed the scared look between Dan and Ella. No one knew about their one night stand yet and they intended to keep that way, it was a mistake and she would probably tell Chloe soon, but only to her.

“What?” Chloe asked stuck in her own bubble with Lucifer’s arms around her.

“Well, you were married to Dan and now you’re with Lucifer so obviously you two have a lot of sex.” The forensic scientist started explaining, trying to end the conversation quickly.

“Obviously.” Lucifer agreed, proud of himself and Chloe punched him in the arm. “But please Miss Lopez, go on.”

“So, Lucifer had sex with Maze and Linda, right?” She looked at her friends and both nodded. “And you two had sex with Amenadiel. That leaves me the only one who never did the deed with any of you.”

“We can fix this, Ellen.” Maze volunteered, raising an eyebrow, hitting on people was like a second nature for her.

“Maybe if you stop calling me Ellen for good.” She replied and everyone laughed, a few whistles coming from Dan and Lucifer.

“We all a little dysfunctional, that’s all, but it could be worse,” Linda analyzed, never leaving her therapist side be forgotten even when she was quite drunk.

“Well, that became deep fast.” Chloe snorted and Lucifer kissed her cheek.

“But it’s true,” the doctor continued. “The most important thing is that we love each other and we’ll always have our backs.”

And she was right. After everything they had been through together in the last years only made their bond stronger. Of course, they still have some issues to make up for and they would still have new ones ahead, but nothing that will matter as long as they have each other.

“So, that was fun but I think it’s time to go,” Amenadiel said looking to Linda for her consent.

“Yeah, you’re right. We can’t leave Charlie with the nanny all night.” Now that they found out baby Charlie was just a regular child without any celestial powers they could leave him with a nanny when they needed to, without being scared.

And just like, the penthouse was empty again, except for Lucifer and Chloe.

She was leaving some dirty dishes in the sink when he hugged her for behind, putting her hair aside so he could kiss her neck and shoulders. “Leave this here, detective, I’ll clean everything tomorrow.”

Chloe mumbled an agreement as she arched her back increasing the touch and both moaned.

“Are you tired?” He asked before sucking that spot behind her ear and Lucifer’s hands were dangerously flattened in her lower stomach, threatening to get under the hem of the jeans she wore.

“No, not really.” Chloe turned around, facing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Actually, I was thinking about charge our deal. You know, it’s past midnight so you have to do everything I want.”

Lucifer carried her, bridal style, leading them to the bedroom. “Anything you want, love. Anything for you. Always.”

_And he meant it._


End file.
